You and Me
by Jade121
Summary: Summary: Some people never know when, to just let go! This is the companion piece to ‘Making Memories of Us.’ You don’t have to read that to understand this one. Enjoy and as always Review! Rebel Fic


_isclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being  
made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**You and Me**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Some people never know when, to just let go! Obviously I've changed several parts so that this would be compatible with '_Making Memories of Us_.' You  
don't have to read that to understand this one. Enjoy and as always Review!

* * *

**  
** "Where's my wife?" demanded Michael as soon as he saw that Tess had entered the room. 

"Upstairs," Tess answered. "She is with her mother."

"Could you give us some privacy?" Maxwell asked. "Tess come back here, I was speaking to Michael."

With a sigh she turned around and walked to Maxwell as Michael left the room. She saw that he was leaning against the far wall with his arms folded across his chest. '_Why is  
he smiling like that?_' thought Tess as she stood where she was.

"Your father said you wanted to speak to me," starts Tess hoping he would get straight to the point.

"Yes," Max answers. "I have something important to say to you, but first I want to come here."

"I'm fine where I am," replies Tess taking a step back.

"Come here," Maxwell orders his voice was like steel as the smile quickly leaving his face.

'_I couldn't have done anything to warrant his anger_,' thought Tess as she slowly made her way towards him. She stopped when she was three feet away.

"Closer," he commanded. She moved to stand directly in front of his. The top of her shoes touched the top of his.

"Is this close enough?" Tess questioned.

"For now," Max replied.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tess asked as she looked up at him.

"Liz Parker and Kyle Valenti ," Maxwell comments as he watches her eyes flash in anger.

"What about them?" Tess demanded. "Surely you can't be angry that I was the one to figure out that they didn't sleep together. Kyle did nothing wrong! He only helped his  
friend out, he heard him. Kyle is a sweet gentle abet gullible boy!"

Hearing that Kyle was a 'sweet gentle boy' made Maxwell laugh. "You think he's a boy?"

"Yes, and he likes me too," Tess insisted.

"I know he likes you," Max roars. Tess took a step back, but Maxwell grabbed her and pulled her close to him. She tried to look anywhere else but at him so she could focus.

"Do you like him?" Max demanded. "Answer me Tess, do you like him?"

"No!" Tess snaps. "You're… oh, never-mind!" She tried to push away from max but he caught her about her waist and began to slowly pull her up against him. "What are you  
doing?"

"What I've wanted to do to for a long time," answered Max. Looking up at him was a mistake, she couldn't move for she was lost in his amber eyes as he slowly lowered his  
head towards hers.

When he kissed her this time he had never experienced anything like it. His control vanished as desire flicked through his veins. It happened so swiftly, that he had trouble catching  
his breath. He felt like he couldn't get close enough to her.

They were both panting for breath when he lifted his head. Maxwell was amused when he noticed that Tess was having as much trouble regaining her senses as he was. She  
actually swayed when she took step back. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to," he answered.

"Was it… were you… it was a goodbye kiss? You were saying goodbye," Tess struggled to comment.

"More like hello," Maxwell laughed. "You're going to marry me again."

"No, I'm not," countered Tess. "Now that you know that truth about Liz so you're going to go running to her."

"Do you see me running?" Max asked.

"No," Tess answered. "But that doesn't mean that you won't go running to her late."

Growling Max grabbed her about the waist again and pulled her back into his arms. "You will marry me," he insisted right before he kissed her again.

**  
** As she rushed up the steps, she nearly tripped when she lost one of her shoes. '_Don't stop!_' she thought. Quickly looking around she spotted several of her old friends. '_He's  
not over there! Where is he?_' she thought as she continued to hunt for one person. Discovering him talking to his best friend, she took a deep breath as she strode over  
towards him.

She knew the instant the he felt her because he stopped talking and turned around. She saw the soft smile that graced his face. '_We always could feel each other; he knows  
that I'm here._' she thought. '_He's really happy to see me_!'

"I'm glad that you were able to make it," he said as he moved towards her.

Moving closer to him, she opened her arms and gave him a hug. Contentment filled her being as his arms slipped around her.

"Hey, I'm going to check on your mother," states his best friend. "Give you two some alone time."

Holding him tight, she made the hug last longer then it should. '_He never could push me away and once I tell him my news, he'll forgive me. I'll finally be back where  
I belong_,' she thought as a soft smile graced her face.

"We need to talk," she informed him as she released him. She noticed that his arms were already at his side. "I have something important to tell you." She saw surprise flash  
across his face before he agreed.

"Why don't we talk over there," he suggested as he pointed to a room off to the side. "That way we can't be overheard or interrupted."

"Good," she whispered in relief. "You're going to want to hear this." She waited until he closed before speaking. "I lied!" she cried as she rushed towards him. "I never slept  
with him." Wrapping her arms around his waist, she waited for him to slip his around back around her.

"I know," he stated as he gently pushed against her shoulders. "Kyle enlightened me a long time ago."

"What?" she exclaimed as she looked up at him. Reluctantly she allowed him to push her away. "He had no right to tell you! Max, I was supposed to tell you."

"Liz, Kyle admitted it when Tess confronted him," Max snapped. Max saw outrage flash across her face as he moved away from her. "What did you expect him to do?  
Lie to Tess?"

"I don't … I wasn't expecting him to tell Tess," Liz admitted.

"She confronted Kyle in front of us," Max stated. When he spied the suspicious look on her face, he further expounded, "And by 'us' I mean, Michael, Isabel, Maria and  
myself."

"Why would she do that?" Liz questioned.

"Funny, you should ask that. Apparently, Tess felt that a certain person constantly went out of her way to undermine her creditability by stating that she must be 'wind-warping'  
things to suite her purpose," Max growled as he coldly glared at Liz. "Tess might have been willing to let the lie go on, but she felt that I deserved to know the truth. Even with  
the very strong possibility that I would go running back to you, she still confronted Kyle, to get to the truth. What I don't get is why?"

"Max, please you have to understand," Liz pleaded as she moved towards him. "It was something I had to do."

"I'm trying to understand. What I want is for you to tell me why! Why?" Max asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"We were getting closer. Hurting Tess in the process and she was going to leave," Liz answered causing Max's eyebrows to rise up. "Ten years after our marriage Kivar  
attacks Earth. You used the Granolith to go back in time to prevent Tess from leaving." She gripped his hands with hers, as she blinked away her tears. "You convinced me  
to fake sleeping with Kyle in order to keep Tess around."

"I'm sorry Liz," Max whispered.

"Now that you know the truth, it's not too late," Liz whimpered in pain.

"Liz, look at me." The tenderness in his voice started to heal the pain within her. "I'm sorry that you have been in so much pain. I'm sorry that I was the cause of it."

"But you'll fix it right, Max?" Liz asked.

"Oh Liz," Max muttered. "It's not that simple. I can't fix this. Only you can."

"Why can't you fix it?" Liz questioned as she looked at Max.

"Because I don't love you," Max stated as he gently pushed her away. "I love Tess and in a matter of a few minutes will be married to her again."

"But Max!" Liz shouted angrily. "How can you trust her? She mind-wrapped you into believing this!"

"Enough!" Max growled coldly. "I will not allow you to speak of Ava in such a manor." The harsh command shocked her and she quickly backed away from Max. "Go home  
Liz, you're unwelcome here."

She watched in detachment as Max left the room. '_She must have mind-wrapped him! That's the only explanation for his behavior. It's up to me to save him_.'Taking  
several deep breaths, she came to realize that she was crying. '_This is no time for tears._' Squaring her shoulders, Liz marched out of the room. Spying Max heading towards  
the back of the church, she followed him quickly.

Opening the door to the back of the church, Liz was taken back to see Kyle standing there. Flashing him a small smile, Liz walked over to him. "I should be really mad at you,"  
Liz stated as she poked him in the chest.

"What for, what did I do?" Kyle questioned.

"You told Max that we didn't sleep together," Liz answered. "I was supposed to tell him that."

"Liz, I told Max that over two years ago. Right around the time when they came back from New York City," Kyle answered. At her shocked expression, Kyle shook his head.  
"Yeah, he's known that for quite sometime."

"Why didn't he say something?" Liz asked. "We could have been together this entire time!"

"Liz, he's getting married!" Kyle snapped. "He's happily! And yes, he does love Tess."

"No, that's were you're wrong," Liz countered. "She mind-wrapped him into believing he loves her. Max really loves me."

"No, he doesn't," Michael growled. "He really and truly loves Tess. Max told you that you're unwelcome here, so please leave."

"Michael, you wouldn't understand. He needs my help right now," Liz stated as she attempted to pass Michael. "Besides, don't you want to see how Maria is dong?"

"Why would he want to see how my girlfriend is doing?" Kyle questioned. "Besides Michael's married to Isabel."

"But he belongs to Maria, just like Max and I belong together," Liz commented.

"You belong to the Looney bin!" Michael snapped as his control faded. "Are you so damn delusional to think that spontaneously Maxwell needs you? He is in love with Tess.  
They are getting married today. "

"But he loves me!" Liz cried.

"I knew this was a bad idea, they should have just eloped like Isabel and I," Michael muttered. He flinched when he noticed Diane Evans's furious glare. '_Blast!_'

"She's scary, when she's mad," Kyle stated as he looked from Misses Evans over to Michael. "Do you think she heard the 'elopement' comment?"

"She is going to either kill me for that comment or sick Izzy on me," Michael sighed as he glanced at his mother-in-law. "I'm dead."

"Liz? When did you arrive? It's great to see you," Diane commented as she went to greet the girl. "Don't you know, only the bride is supposed to wear white? Whatever you  
do don't let Isabel catch you wearing that color."

"Mrs. Evans, Maxwell and I are meant to be together," Liz whimpered. "That's why I'm wearing white. So he can choose his heart, so he can choose me."

"He's going to marrying the woman of his dreams. The woman who was courageous enough to stand by his side and faced everything he has with grit and determination. He's  
going to marry his true soul mate, and that woman is Ava or Tess," Diane hissed as she latched onto Liz's arm. "I'll not have you ruin their day with your … your… crap!"

"Oh to hell with this," Michael growled raising one of his hands; a bright flash erupted hitting Liz directly on the head. Within seconds Liz slid to the floor unconscious. He  
scooped her off the floor and headed towards the grooms room. He kicked the door open and tossed Liz on a near by bench.

"What happened to her?" Jim asked concerned.

"Her delusions," Michael snapped. "Where's Tess? I want to get this show on the road."

"Michael!" Diane huffed. "We are not rushing the ceremony just because you feel uncomfortable in a tux!" Diane turned around and spotted both her husband and her son  
standing in the doorway. "What are you doing down here? All of you to the alter! Jim, straighten your tie! Let's move boys! And Michael, don't for one single moment think I've forgotten what you said."

"Yep, you're dead," Kyle agreed as he moved out of the room.

"He looks alive to me," Philip Evans stated. "What happened? Did this Kivar person come back?"

"My mouth," Michael answered. "As to Kivar coming back, I don't think so. Izzy would flame him alive. I used to wonder where she got her bossiness from, but now I know."

Philip and Maxwell laughed at Michael's realization.

"Come on Michael," Max ordered as he dragged him out of the room. Waiting until everyone was out of the room; Max closed the door and then sealed it. "I don't need her  
giving Tess any doubts."

Standing near the alter, Maxwell felt nervous all the sudden. He flexed his hands at his sides. He barely heard Michael telling him to relax and that he had the rings, throw the  
pounding of his heart.

At soft tune of the wedding march, Maxwell looked down the long aisle. His breath stopped. There gliding down the aisle towards him, was a vision of beauty wrapped up in a  
pure white gown. '_She looks like an angel_,' he thought.

"Close your mouth Max, you're drooling," Michael whispered.

Tess's face was flushed with happiness; her sapphire blue eyes were bright and luminous as she looked at him with her heart in her eyes, unashamed, for him to see. Her lovingly

smile graced her face, never once wavering.

"Who gives this bride away?" asked the priest.

"I do," answered Jim as he handed her hands over to Max's. "You better treat her right."

"I will endeavor to do so. Always," Max replied.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here from many places on this day to join Maxwell Evans and Tessa Harding in holy matrimony. We witness, by our joy, that the happiness  
which these two find in one another is unique," the priest started.

Before Tess could catch her breath, Max slowly lifted her veil. His amber eyes were filled with such tenderness and love. She caught a whiff of his spicy scent as he cups her face.

"I told you that you were going to marry me," Max whispered as Tess blushed. Max placed a sweet gentle kiss on her gently lips.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Mister and Misses Maxwell Evans!" announced the priest.

**  
** The End!


End file.
